So Much For Haruhi's Happy Ending
by XsilentXreaperX
Summary: Rated T for Language! so I know I haven't posted anything in a while but everything was messed up for me but I figured out how to fix it :D so I'll be posting regularly from now on but send me messages saying what you want me to write next mmk byee


Haruhi peeked around the pillar to find Tamaki talking to a girl. _Psh. Just another girl he's flirting with._ As she leaned to look closer, he noticed she was very pretty. Even prettier than she was. Haruhi got a little upset knowing that Tamaki had to sneak away from the Host Club just to talk to a girl. Just as Haruhi was about to leave, something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned back around to find Tamaki kissing the girl. Her heart sank as she kept looking. _This… this isn't happening…_ She couldn't believe her eyes. She turned back around and leaned against the pillar and slowly slid down to a sitting position. She placed her head in her hands and cried. Someone walked up behind her and looked at her.

"H-Haruhi? Are you alright?" She looked up rapidly to find Tamaki staring at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay," Haruhi stated as she slowly stood up and ran away from Tamaki and the girl walked up behind him and snaked her arms around his neck.

"Is everything alright, Tamaki?" she asked.

"I don't know, June…" Haruhi ran with her head down as she made a trail with her tears. _How could this happen? Why did I stay? He was everything that I wanted._ As she was running, she ran into something, causing herself to fall over.

"Hey! Watch where you're going- Haruhi?" Haruhi looked up and saw Hikaru. "Is everything alright?" Haruhi looked down as she stood up. "What's wrong?" Haruhi continued running. "Haruhi, wait!" Hikaru yelled. He wanted to run after her, but he knew it was best that he didn't.

"Hikaru!" Hikaru turned around to find Tamaki running towards him. When Tamaki got to Hikaru, he stopped short and began huffing out of exhaustion.

"Have you seen Haruhi?" Hikaru placed a hand on his hip and stared at him with an angry look.

"What did you do, Tamaki?" Hikaru asked angrily. Tamaki looked at him in shock. Then Hikaru repeated himself. "I said, what did you do to Haruhi?!" Hikaru lowered his hand and and clenched his fists. Tamaki walked past Hikaru, ignoring him and continued running.

Haruhi ran into the music room and slammed the door and locked it. She sat down on the couch and cupped her face and cried. She heard banging on the door with Tamaki's and Hikaru's voice followed by it.

"Haruhi! Open this door!" Tamaki yelled loudly. But Haruhi didn't speak, let alone lift her head.

"Not answerin' the door, huh?" Haruhi quickly lifted her head and looked to her side. Just Kyoya. Haruhi sighed. "What's wrong, Haruhi?"

"Like I would tell you."

"Oo. Feisty. I like that." Haruhi scoffed and moved over for Kyoya to sit down. Kyoya sat down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look. Things happen all the time. But you gotta get back on the horse of life and ride that bitch into the sunset. You may fall off a few more times but you have to get back on. Now, wipe those tears and get back on the son of a bitch!" Haruhi did as she was told and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You know what? You're right, Kyoya! I just have to open that door!"

"Yeah!"

"Then when I see Tamaki,"

"Yeah!"

"I'll punch his goddamn head off!"

"Yeah- Wait, what?" Kyoya looked at Haruhi like she had three heads. But he didn't stop her. She opened the door and saw Tamaki and Hikaru standing there.

"Haruhi!" They both yelled in surprise.

"Haruhi, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what I did but I'm so-" Haruhi hauled off and punched Tamaki in the cheek.

"You broke my heart! That's what you did, you son of a bitch! I loved you and I found you with another girl! I was so stupid for thinking that you loved me back!" When Tamaki tried to get back up, Haruhi just slapped him in the face. "That's for breaking my heart, you selfish prick!" He looked at her with a red handprint on his cheek and tears in his eyes.

"Haruhi. I-" Haruhi punched him in the face again, causing him to topple over onto Hikaru and causing both of them to fall onto the floor.

"And that's for everything else!" Haruhi angrily stormed away.

"But Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he tried to get up. "I _do_ love you!" Haruhi stopped walking and stood there. "I really do! I always have. Even when I thought you were a guy, I still loved you!" Haruhi turned around and stormed towards him.

"Then how come I saw you with that whore-bitch of a slut?! Huh?!" Tamaki pulled himself up and stared at the ground.

"We were…"

"Yeah? You were just what?" Haruhi asked in frustration as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Well… um… we were practicing for Romeo and Juliet…"

"Like I'm going to believe _that_!" Haruhi slapped him across the face one more time and stormed away again but this time, she didn't come back. June came up from behind Tamaki and placed a hand on her hip. She tapped him on the shoulder and he whipped around.

"June! Oh, am I glad to see yo-" She punched him across the face, causing him to topple over onto Hikaru once again and they fell to the floor.

"Just practicing for Romeo and Juliet, huh?!" June yelled. "Really, Tamaki?! Am I really that much of nothing?!" Just stormed away in the opposite direction of Haruhi. Kyoya leaned against the doorway and stared at Tamaki on the ground, on top of Hikaru. Kyoya sighed and fixed his glasses.

"Women, man," Kyoya sighed once again. "They really get to ya!"

* * *

kk wow so I haven't posted anything in a while ive just been really really busy but send me a message for what you want me to write next kk byeee


End file.
